


Chocolate and Muffins

by Floraline



Series: Twitter Prompt Work [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, don't know what else to put, please read it's better than tags, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floraline/pseuds/Floraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>YOU NEED TO WRITE ME A FIC ABOUT SHERLOCK AND JOHN BONDING OVER HOT CHOCOLATE WITH WHIPPED CREAM AND MARSHMELLOWS!!!!!</p>
<p>So that's just what I did!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Again, summary is prompt, relationship established, Post Reichenbach, Etc....

John was just finishing his shift when he got a text from Sherlock.

"John, we're out of milk. Pick some up on your way home. SH"

John sighed. They had been together for 8 months now; When Sherlock had come back after the fall, John had found that he needed to tell him what he meant to John. How much John loved him. John had discovered that his feelings were reciprocated, and they had gotten together soon after. Now, eight months down the line, Sherlock was still demanding John get him some milk, although most of the time he got it himself now. It was only on occasion, but it was still not something John was particularly interested in doing.

"Fine. But this had better be important. I'm on my way now. JW"

At some point John had picked up Sherlock's texting mannerisms. His phone buzzed again, and he quickly scanned the text.

"It is. I have a surprise waiting for you, but I don't have any time to get milk. Hurry up. SH"

John sighed. Sherlock rarely surprised him any more, and this was the first time he'd given John notice. Well, he was glad that the day was finished, at least.

John shrugged on his coat and headed outside, waving goodbye to Sarah as he left. He decided to walk home, as the shop was about halfway between Baker Street and the Surgery. It wasn't a cold day, but there was a breeze, so John was glad he'd brought his coat with him.

He stopped at the shop, picking up milk and a paper, knowing that if any cases were to arrive soon then Sherlock would appreciate it.

As he continued his walk, it started to rain. First it was quite light, like a shower, but then it quickly turned into heavy sleet. He tucked the newspaper inside his coat, and quickened his pace, so that by the time he reached the flat he was running, already soaked.

As he walked up the steps to his flat, Mrs Hudson opened the door, letting him in.

"Hello, John! Had a good day in the surgery?"

"Yes, thank you. It was easy work on the most part, but I was kept busy enough so that I didn't have time to do paperwork."

"That's nice, dear. Sherlock asked me to let you in - Said something about you rushing home."

Ah. So that was why she knew he was coming in. Sherlock had never asked her to let him in before; He found himself intrigued as to his surprise now.

"Thanks for that. I would have been stuck out there for a while looking for my keys otherwise."

"It's no trouble. Now, you go and get changed out of those wet clothes before you catch something dreadful."

"Okay, will do. Oh, and before I forget, would you like to come round for tea tomorrow? I know it's short notice, but it's been a while."

"I would love to dear. Now, off you go!"

"Okay, see you then. Goodbye!"

John started up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Just as he was outside his door, he heard Mrs Hudson retreat into her own flat. She hd been especially good to him since the fall, and once Sherlock was back, that hadn't faded. She had been even more protective of them both. He mentally noted to bring that up tomorrow. As he was about to get his keys out, the door swung open. Sherlock was dressed in John's favourite suit, and was wearing his dark blue shirt that they had bought the other day. John had to admit, Sherlock could pull off just about anything. Before John could think about anything else, Sherlock grabbed him by the elbow, pulling him inside the flat. He shut the door behind John, and just as John was about to take his coat off, Sherlock batted his hands away, taking his jacket off himself. Once that task was done, He found Sherlock kissing him, guiding him to the sofa. At some point Sherlock had taken the milk and the paper, and as soon as John had sat down, Sherlock retreated into the kitchen. John wondered what his surprise was. His deduction skills might pale in comparison to Sherlocks, but even he could see that he had put on Doctor Who (This was one with Nine, who was their favourite). Sherlock walked back in soon after, precariously balancing two mugs in one hand, and a place of triple-chocolate muffins in the other. He handed John's mug to him; John was surprised at the contents. Hot Chocolate? Usually he wrould hate to have sometibg that fattening, but he must have thought John was being serious earlier when John had said he wanted some chocolate. Well, he had certainly pulled out all the stops. Sherlock sat on the other end of the sofa, theur legs entwined as they sipped at their drinks. While Sherlock wasn't normally found in the kitchen, every time he made the effort to make them something, it was the best thing John had ever tasted. In the background, Doctor Who had started. However, all John could focus on was them. Between sips, John looked into Sherlock's eyes. "Thanks Sherlock, you really didn't have to. This is lovely, dear." "You had said you wanted Chocolate, and I'm not one to disappoint." "Well," John said, putting down his now-empty mug, grinning. "I think you deserve a reward for that." Sherlock smirked back at him, clearly already having guessed what he meant. No, scratch that. He'd deduced it. "Oh really? Do you think so?" "Of course, you idiot. Come here, I can't reach you when you're over there." John watched as Sherlock set down his own mug, and then proceeded to crawl his way over to John's lap. "Hmm. Can I have the reward after Doctor Who? This is our favourite episode." John hummed, running his finers through Sherlock's hair. God, he didn't think he'd ever get used to this. "Of course, dear. Whenever you're ready." John leaned down and kissed the back of Sherlock's neck. And, with that, he leaned back, content in the warmth of Sherlock's body, completely forgetting everything else, focusing only on Sherlock and Doctor Who.

**Author's Note:**

> So, erm... This was written for my friend {@LivingInABook5 on twitter}  
> Brill prompt, hope you guys liked it!!  
> As always, if you have a prompt you want me to try out, just message me on my twitter, @Floraline987.  
> So, erm, yeah. Mistakes as some was written on my phone, but otherwise okay.  
> Comments welcome!!  
> Ciao for now!!


End file.
